1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scanned medium where a magnetic body is formed within a sheet-shaped substrate, and to a scanned medium manufacturing apparatus and a scanned medium manufacturing method. The present invention relates to, for example, a scanned medium where a magnetic body can be scanned and detected due to the formation of a magnetic body having magnetic properties inside a sheet substrate. The magnetic properties of the magnetic body are magnetization reversal or magnetorestrictive oscillations that occur when a preset alternating electrical field is applied. As mentioned, the present invention also relates to a manufacturing apparatus and manufacturing method for this scanned medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, several methods have been proposed in order to discern items for the purpose of strengthening security. An item is discerned by measuring the strength of the magnetized reverse magnetic fields of each magnetic element embedded in the item.
With these methods, magnetic elements that generate signals that are difficult to imitate are set in a small portable terminal such as an IC card. When this card is used, inquiry is made as to its existence by the application of an alternating electrical field, and the inherent signals of the magnetic elements set in the portable terminal are detected due to sudden magnetization reversal. Due to this, the small portable terminal is identified and security is ensured.